quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chevron
Pre-Entropy History Robert Chevron was the man who could not loose. Born into wealth as the child of corporate CEO's, he had every opportunity to improve and he took it. Sports, academia, even romantically, what he wanted, he got. Then he heard about metahumans who could do the impossible. Not long after, he tracked down a scientist who insisted he could give power to anyone. He gave them to Robert, making him stronger, faster, and surrounded by a golden glow of power. Robert Chevron used his power to make sure the scientist would never give another powers. Not long after, he took his opportunity as a "super man" to do what all rich entitled people do, acquire more power. Not long after he gathered super villains and others seeking power to build with him a promised land. He called the new kingdom "Terraq" from a word he heard in a dream. Then he searched for a place to build his new kingdom. He found an oasis owned by his family in nowhere Alaska. There he found the Heart of Power and used it to gather even more followers. He became the quintessential super villain, death traps, moves against heroes and governments alike. Mostly he fought against the American Freedom League and eventually Paramericans. His main foe even among them was the Cane, a brilliant hero who proved such a worthy adversary. He destroyed people, kidnapped others, and bribed so many. He turned Terraq as an official nation and treated himself as a king. At the request of a dream, the same dream voice that lead him to find the Heart, he used the artifact to summon as many super powered people as possible. This event became known as Ragnarok. During Ragnarok, armies fought against armies and most of the worlds population of powered and non powered heroes and criminals died. He sensed the inevitable "now or never" moment and attacked Cane in the hopes of destroying him once and for all. He beat the crusader within an inch of his life and would have killed him too if the Cane's sidekick, Billy Club not gotten a hold of the Heart of Power and shoved it into his back. Chevron died on that day the he hoped would make him a god. Instead the power he cultivated got passed to another who would take on the mantle he created himself. Chevron would return but not as Robert Chevron, as the new identity of Billy Club. Post -Entropy History Very little has changed, though a few details have become clear. The Heart is now sometimes refered to as the Heart of Xenex. The voice is also one of the being from far beyond who wishes to incorporate itself again. Chevron is still dead. But the new Chevron continues his quest. Powers and Abilities Powers Chevron was super strong, super tough and could fly. What some have classified as "your standard paragon suite." of powers. He was also able to create a aura around him of a gold energy. He could use that energy to blast things from afar, like firing a cannon. Abilities Chevron was highly educated, a good strategist, a excellent business man, and a superb leader. Strength level Chevron posseses Class 2 strength, able to bench press 5 tons Weaknesses Other than ego, none known. Paraphernalia Equipment: Most notably the Heart (see Chevron II) Transportation: None known. Weapons: None Common Enemies The American Freedom League Paramericans The Cane Billy Club Ettin Mother Thunder Mr. Atomic' ' Common Allies The nation of Terraq Trivia * was a student of heraldry. Says he chose his name as a "Standard" rather than ego. * Was offically recognised by the UN. Technically all it took was the right paperwork and the right people's families being kidnapped. It was all too easy. * Fan of puzzles and chess * rumored to be a in the closet homosexual. That rumor has never been substantied. * One of his underlings stole a fragment of the Heart that had been, according to the thief, shed by the stone. This thief used it to become The Broker, a member of the Secret Society of Mu and head of the Xian Corporation of China. Category:Metahumans Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villain Category:Terraq